To smoothly guide a procedure tool in the depth direction in a procedure such as a medical operation or diagnosis using an endoscope, for example, an endoscope system is required to capture a three-dimensional (3D) image of (the inside of) a human body and display the resultant 3D endoscopic image (see Patent Document 1, for example).